Redemption From the Gods
by Alexandra-Teller90
Summary: Draco Malfoy did not want to go back to Hogwarts after the end of the war, but something awakened in his blood is calling him to the old castle, and the new Muggle Studies professor even though she shares a last name with his childhood rival.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a little different from my usual fandom, don't worry, SOA stuff is still in the works, my inner childhood fangirl just came out after going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, as I write I am enjoying a chocolate frog with a Helga Hufflepuff card and trying to make my wand refill my water bottle with no success, bare with me. Per usual, if you recognize it I didn't do it.

* * *

><p>As the petite brunette girl sat on the train watching the students of Hogwarts, both old and new rush around the platform she smiled. It was nice that after everything that had transpired in wizarding England something as simple as going back to school still made everyone nervous, her especially. Athena Potter wasn't like everyone on the train, she wasn't technically a witch, though her mother and stepfather had been and she had been able to perform magic since she was born, she needed no wand to bend the world to her whims, and she had never attended the great wizarding school the train was getting ready to speed off to. No, Athena was special, while her mother had been Lily Potter, a beautiful and talented witch, her father was Zeus, the King of the Gods. She was conceived through trickery, her mother thinking her father was her husband, he had almost gotten away with passing her off as James Potter's child, if not for the war that raged on. Zeus had grown concerned that the Dark Lord Voldemort would find out Athena was his and not a true Potter, and use it against the gods, after knowing the Dark Lord planned to kill her younger brother, he went to the Potters' proved to them who he was and explained what was about to happen. It was agreed that Athena would be given to a Priestess in America to be raised as a demi-god, to protect both her and the wizarding world as a whole. No sooner had the 5 year old been taken from the only parents she had ever known then that night they were murdered, young Harry surviving only by their mother's sacrifice. Athena had grown up knowing all this. Had known that her father would never allow her to return to the country of her birth until the threat was gone.<p>

Once the second wizarding war was over Zeus had made a deal with Hades, and they had reinstated the deceased headmaster Albus Dumbledore, raising him from the dead to guide the youth of Hogwarts once again, but never to leave its halls. It was then decided that Athena would become the new Muggle Studies professor, though she had no idea what she was doing. She was barely 21, some of those students returning were almost her age, there was no way they would listen to her! She remembered her father's words then, that somewhere hidden among the students of Hogwarts the fates had left her a surprise. He would not elaborate further, no matter how much she begged and pleaded. So here she sat, jean clad legs sprawled in the seat next to her, her Sons of Anarchy hoody hugged tight to her body, ankles crossed right at the top of her cute strappy ankle boots, long auburn hair tied back, hood up hiding her headphones. Her iPod blared Goo Goo Dolls to drown out the noise from the miscellaneous students outside her window, she still wasn't sure why she had had to ride the blasted thing in the first place.

Then out the window she spotted a large group of red heads rushing to the train, hiding amongst them her brother, not that he knew she existed, her father was rather insistent that no one knew she existed until it was safe. It was going to be so weird for her to be his teacher, let alone explaining to him why she couldn't be in his life until now. As the train lurched into motion Athena gulped in a large breath of air to calm her nerves. She was the daughter of the King of the Gods for Christ sake, this was child's play compared to visiting Hades and having to deal with Cerberus. They were, after all, just children.

Farther down the train, Draco Malfoy was sitting with what was left of Slytherin house, he hadn't wanted to return to the sight of his family's utter devastation, however being at the manor was even harder, the memories were eating him alive. He was not the same cocky, self-assured boy he was when he first stepped foot on this same train a mere 8 years ago, he was now a jaded young man who's life was slowly spiraling out of his control. First being forced to join the Dark Lords legion far too young for what was asked of him, then after his down fall, finding out that he was part veela and that the part of his blood that held the creature blood had become active once the Dark Lords hold over him had fallen. Now he was desperately searching for his soul mate, as insane as that sounded at 18. From everything he had read, he had until his 25 birthday to find her, so he had time, however he would be unable to unlock a significant amount of his power until they were mated, and if he remained unmated upon his birthday, he would slowly start to wither away until his ultimate death. Not that he had resigned himself to that fate but it would serve him right after all he had done, the things he had seen, that he die a slow and presumably painful death.

That was, of course, before he stepped foot on the platform and smelled a heavenly smell that he almost followed to its source, had not Parkinson jumped on him the second she saw him and clung to him ever since. He truly could not stand her near constant badgering about when they would be getting engaged, as if simply because he had taken solace in her during the war they had to get married. Draco knew his mate was somewhere on the blasted train, where he had no clue. He had figured it was not one of his fellow snakes, much to his intrigue. He would have to see where she was at the welcoming feast, there was no chance he would be able to untangle himself from Pansy until then, he could wait, he had all the time in the world to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>After several hours bored out of her mind, Athena could see the train platform approaching, she packed up her ipod and the book she was reading before the train came to a stop. As she disembarked, she was careful to stay out of the way of students and follow the flow of traffic to carriages been pulled by what she assumed were invisible horses, though she could see them, being a demi-god had its perks after all. She once again locked the door once she had safely locked herself away in, carefully avoiding the looks thrown her way for being out of uniform, not that she had one, as far as she knew all she had to do was make sure everything important was covered. It didn't take long before the carriages started to move, Athena watched as the castle loomed farther into sight until students started getting out in front of the main staircase. She waited until the biggest group of students had passed to get out and follow them inside.<p>

Once inside Athena bumped into Professor McGonagall waiting for the first year students. She stopped briefly to talk with the old battle axe, general small talk, how her train ride was, how the student population was faring. When the feast eventually started she slipped in before the first years and walked up to the head table, sitting at one of the empty seats to the right of Dumbledore. It wasn't until she was seated that she noticed how silent the room was, she had assumed these things were loud, boisterous. She supposed the entire population was surprised at Dumbledore's appearance. As soon as the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood and addressed the students as to he's sudden reappearance. It wasn't until he got to the new additions to the staff that the commotion started.

"And I would like to introduce our youngest addition to the faculty this year, please welcome Professor Athena Potter, your new Muggle Studies instructor." Dumbledore said as I stood and waved.

As expected, murmurers broke out across the great hall, the loudest coming from my brother.

"No! Not possible!" Harry yelled standing.

"It is my boy, it is a long story that is best not gone over now." Dumbledore said trying to placate his outburst.

"Its' not possible! It's some trick, it has to be!"

"If I were you I, I would sit down, before I make you little brother." I said so low, if the hall wasn't silent when I said it, no one would have heard.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!"

"Harry James Potter, watch your damn language." I said as I waved my hand and forced him to sit, "You will sit down, enjoy the start of term feast, and when it is all over we will talk, NOT NOW, understood?" I asked as the entire hall started shaking.

He nodded, a scared look in his eyes, before I released him and sat back down, nodding to Dumbledore, who quickly finished his announcements and sat down as food appeared in front of us. Well that went better than I thought it would, I told the old fool he needed to be told prior to this just being thrust on him.

On the other side of the hushed Great Hall Draco Malfoy sat just as shocked as the rest of the population. Potter had a sister? A sister that was just the right age to be his mate. Things were about to get very interesting.

Once the feast was over Harry and his two friends stormed up to the head table, demanding answers.

"Not here, we'll go to my office and discuss everything." Athena said getting up.

"No offense, professor, but we're not going anywhere until we're convinced this isn't some death eater trick." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, never know who's trying to kill Harry." Ron agreed.

"Oh for the love of…"

"Mr. Weasley you will go with Professor Potter and not talk back or I will take points." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Fine." Harry said taking a good look at the women claiming to be his sister.

The group followed her silently up to the third floor, the same corridor that once held Fluffy to the new professor's office. Once inside they noticed it looked more like a living room than an office. Athena waved her hand and a fire sprung up in the grate as she collapsed into an over-sized leather arm chair.

"Sit, make yourselves at home, this is gonna take awhile." She said with a smile.

"So you're my sister?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Technically, yes, but it's way more complicated than that."

"How can you only technically be someone's sibling, I thought that was an all or nothing deal?" Ron asked.

"What do you guys no of the old gods?"

"What do you mean the old gods?"

"I mean the Greco-Roman pantheon."

"Are you saying you're a demi-god? That's impossible, I've never heard of anyone actually being born from a God." Hermione said smugly.

"And Dumbledore just awoke from the grave on his own?" Athena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it." She sniffed.

"Dad a little help here." Athena called.

A flash of lightening erupted and there stood Zeus, tall and intimidating.

"You called my princess."

"He never actually helped raise any of his other children, so I'm a tad bit coddled. Dad prove to them I'm not lying."

"How did you apparite into Hogwarts it's supposed to be impossible?" Hermione asked.

Zeus looked at the three of them and in a few seconds they blinked and looked at Athena.

"Wow she glows, how come you don't glow Harry?" Ron asked excitedly.

"It's a demigod thing, our auras glow gold. Thank you daddy." Athena said as Zeus kissed her forehead.

"Anytime love, have fun." He said before in a flash he was gone.

"How does that work?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, never asked." Athena said with a shrug.

"Ok but how are you my sister? Nobody ever mentioned you."

"Easy, with the whole war and everything my father decided that it was best if Voldemort never knew I existed so he talked our mother into letting him take me away and trapping the memories of me away until the threat had passed." Athena said simply.

"So that you would be safe and that it wouldn't give them the upper hand." Harry said slowly.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" Athena said with a smile.

"I guess it makes sense, but if you were my sibling why didn't you go to the Dursleys with me?"

"I really am sorry about that, as soon as I was old enough to know what was going on I begged my father to let me come back, but he wouldn't budge. It was too dangerous if He got a hold of me. You don't understand, I'm not your average witch, I don't need a wand, never have, I think something and it happens and it's not accidental, it just is." Athena explained. "I was hoping we could get to know each other while I'm here"

"You're my blood, the last living link to my parents, of course I want to get to know you." Harry said before getting up and hugging her.

"Thank you baby brother." Athena said with a smile, "Now, get to bed, classes start early."


End file.
